hary potter drug dealer
by kingofwhales
Summary: hogwarts school is trouble and harry potter must deal in drugs to get money to help the school or it will close. can harry use his inner power and be drug dealer? rated m for mature and some swearing and violence you warned. hiatuses for this for now
1. beginig

Hary potter drug dealer

Harry potter was packing his bags because he was excite because Hogwarts was coming up, Hogwarts was a wizard school and hary pottr attended it because he was a wizard and he even knew magic. Suddenly Dudley said "harry potter you are a freak and a wizard and I don't like you." He said "you go now!" and bullied harry what a meanie but hary had last laugh because fred and George Wesley came up in flying car and sad "Dudley you are a fat hog and you should anorexia you fatty" they laughed cleverly because they were joke masters and evan had a prank shop in the wizard alley. Dudliy begain to cry and left and went into his room and got a rope and cried and hung himself because he was sad because George called a fat hog and harry laughed. "wow thanks George you guys are real chums". Aunt petuna and his husband who was named Vernon sad goodbye hary happily because they didn't like him because he was a wizard and they didn't like wizards because they were muggles. But thean they found son dead Dudley why you dead cry Vernon he was sad Dudley was his 'POTTER YOU PAY FOR THIS "said Vernon. "hary this is serous because you killed that boy you can never return to muggle' explained dumbeldore because he was car. Harry nodded seriously. 'also we have problems harry we have no money because that gay douche Malfoy told people that my school gives children a shriveled scrotum""wow what a douchebag asshole" said harry he didn't like Malfoy because he was a douche and he didn't like the weasleys jokes which were really funny and Malfoy said they were lame when they were not. 'harry I have a job for you but it is just between you and me' said dublmdore and he leaned in really close to harrys ear and said "I need you to sell some drugs' harry was very surprised "is it for the school" sad harry with a clever guess. 'yes' said dumbldore with smartness and quickness. "but first I need you to be a drugs expert I have this pampillet to help you" harry looked at the pampillet an it said "how to be a drug expert' and it had a funny catoon of a man dying of because drugs. "lets start" laughed harry.


	2. drug look

"harry before you go you must purchase some drugs to sell" said Dumbledore he gave them 50 dolars."go find a store with drugs and then sell" harry said "how many much money you need" with a confused. Dumbledore explained kindly "harry you dumb little shit I need 1 billion dollars because that how much it cost" then ron wesley and hermione were there and they had arrived hermione did a cool laughed "hi harry how it hanging?" harry was going good. Ron said 'you ready to drugs?" yes said harry. They got on they broomstick and flew to a big store it said on a sign "we sell cocaine please come in" so they did. Ron said "yes hello where is the drugs like the cocaine and meth and ice?" to the casher the casher said "oh fuddlesticks sign is broke." She got a wand and used magic on sign and it change it was now say "we don't sell drug we sell sasquatch" she said if you want some sasquatch here" she handed them a large ORang vegetable "also I will you arrested because I have telephoned the polise they will shoot you with their guns and you will dead." Harry shot here with a magic shotgun . we must make shure no witniss" saided Hermione. she took out a magic shoping cart it was a magic store so that iis why. "no witness" said harry with sad. Than they started run people over with the shopping cart and it was magic so they died. The reason they did this cart is they wands needed recharging and they couldn not do the magic. A little boy was playing on the floor 'look out little boy' warned ron but the little boy only look up when he was dead he had been kill by cart. Harry cried so much tears came out of his eye. "lets go" said ron. They were going to another store this one said "we sell drug" it looked like the place. "hello I would like buy drug" said harry and he handed this old guy some money. "im sorry this is not enough this expensive drug we need actually the sum of half a million dollars" "oh no"said harry


	3. busteded

"oh no" said harry with a sad. "I have a secret plan" said hermione who did. She took out a wand a shot a spell at the man. His arm fells off and he screamed in the pain of agony. "wow Hermione nice you have skill" said harry he was impressid. "they grabbed the cocane and left the hut. it was morning. "wut now?" said hary "we'd beter go back to dumbledore or he might get mad and kill us". "good plan Harry said ron". They used a magic porkey and flew to dumbledores house at hogwarts. "hi harry and herimione". Hi said hary back with a force. ron pulled out the drugs from his sack. "here you go" said ron the red hed. "wowzers" said Dumbledore who was impressded and amazinged. "now you need to sell them". harry said "I knew I great plac to sell drugs" and then they went their. The place was called "natas road" which a palindrom for stan! A man with a droopy face said "please can I have a drug?' ron without thought gave him a drug. "ron you fucking dipshit no freebies" said harry with a business skill like a stockboker. the next man who cam up was professional drug jerry j jones who sold lots of crack and ice and boo and speed. "yes hello would you like some drugs?' ron said with a good guess since he is red he can sense life energy. "actually im cop now you are busted and you will go to jail for a million years." "oh noe sadi hary.


	4. new plan

Harry poter drug dealer

"harry what do we do I need to know' gasped ron gaspng. As usual Hermione had a a great plane. "actually this is no drug it girl scout cockie" "oh ok"."" That was closer than the closest thing ever "said ron the red hed. "yes"agreed harry and he laughed with a relieved. They all went to hogwaurts because they now had at least 1 millon dolars each.

Wow said dumbeldore "that is a nice amount of large money you have gotten there", harry potter secretly and privately agreed in his head where he was his own. "ron and Hermione granger" said harry catchering up to them in the dormortoeris. "what" said they. He took them to a secret location under the school with his murodirs map. "ok hermione my plan is be that since we mad more dollars from drugs than wizarding we will drugs forever." Ron frowened"but hary drugs are illegal we only did that for dumbledore" harry leaned into ron and said "ron Dumbledore told me a secret that he is a gay pedophile he does illegal all the time" oh gee said ron I never knew. "it's ok thought don't tell anyone or he would attack my anus with his shriveled cock."

"harry what do we now?"said hermione who looked toward the future like a wise old man only she was a young girl with boobs and stuff. "yeah harry"agreed ron. "we need more drug" We have no money.

I know a guy said harry. They went to dobby's house. . harry potter had a gun and ron had a sword. "dobby open up" said harry. He was too smart to be fooled by tricks and games. dooby opened up the door and saw harry potter and ron and hermione because they were all at the door at dobby house.

" dobby we ned drugs. "but I don't have drug s" said dobby. harry looked under dobby bed and there was just a TON of drugs there. "never lie to me again ok" said harry and then and then they left. "that was smart and brave of you harry" said hermione correctly. Yes agreed ron. "hary wen eed some money I want a new car" said ron. Now we can sell we can get car". "cool" said. ron and they left but came back because harry dropped a needle full of heroine. They pick it up. harry knew this part was hard. "ron hermione we also need to kill Dumbledore because his plans would ruin our plans which would not be for our plans"

hermione did a cry and a tear fell from her eye hole. "I trust you harry" said ron in a trustedingly way. So they went and got guns and knives and grenades from harry's house which he had just in case Dudley attacked him or he was arrested by muggle police. They also took wands too. Then they went to Hogwarts. "hi harry" said hagrid. Harry knew he had to a kill of hagrid but it made him sad. "die hagrid" he sad in a sadding voice and shot a hundred thousand bulets at him because he is a giant."ow" said a dead a hagrid."you had to do it" said ron he nod understandinglee. Hermione didn't like hagrid secretly so she spit on him and secretly when ron wasn't a watch her like a hawk.

They went ot dumbledores house. He is the most power wizard who ever lived. Harry readied his gun. "BREACH" he scream and they burst in….


	5. king of drug

Harry potter drug dealer

Dumbelldore was in office trying to think thoughts when sudden he heard nise come froming the door. "BreACH" screamed hary and the red head ron Wesley and evan hermione were they smile at Dumbledore. Harry took out two guns and shoot him to dead. Agh no said dumbledores and his blood was just EVERYWHERE. Now we rule the drugs. Harry took a look in dumbledores is office and saw a horrible sighttit. A lood of money was inn hiz ofice and sum drug. "he was lie to us" said hermione and she cried and sobbed and weeped and shook with gref. Ron quickly grbbed the tears with a cloth and put in in his pocket because he had attraction to hermione and wanted to do some sex on her body.

What a now harry" said a ron. "now we deal" said harry like a bad as . they went ot the slitherun common room and said "hey want some drugs" and they did want drug. "can I have a drug please?" said draco mailfoy but harry said "no way gay boy" and shot him. mailfoy lay deading on ground and hermione laughed.

But she was not laughed when they professor mcgonagle standing on the doorway. "you fucking assholes killed dumbledoor" said mickgogagle. "yes" said. I have teleophoned the police you will pay for crime you have done. But unfartunately harry potter had a fourthought and had killed every police. ever. oh shit said mcgonagle then dead. NOTHING CAN STOP ME yelled a trumpih harry. O really said DUMBLEDOR GHOST.


	6. misstake

Harry potter drug dealer (warning this chapter will have a sex)

ghost Dumbledore laugheded and said "harry potter get ready for your to die" and took out a ghost gun which is like a gun but ghost can use it. "oh noe" said ron red head. good thig hermione had another plane. she took out a needle of heron and jabid it into Dumbledore hand. "oh noe im a drug attic now" said ddumbledore. "hahahahhaah "said hermion. Dumbledore if u want more drugs u must a bu them from us. Ok said dubelldore. Hermione laughed like a sexy sultress ad ron just thought "i would sex that".

Hermione was telekinetic so she could read thoughts. "hey wanna sex?" said hermione? shure" said ron red hair. Ron pulled out his large hairy penis. "wow nice" said hermione impresside with cock. She pulled out her large vachina and stuck it in his cock. "wow nice skill with you penis" said hermione. Ron did a thrust of penis and her vachina was like the best in ever and it was so good sex. They had a jizz unfortunately ron was a dumb and didn'not pull out. "oh no your pregnants" said harry who was there now.

"we need more money to support baby". said hermione. 'I guees well have to sell more drug' sighed a harry even though he didn't want to sell anymore drug(he had a change of the heart and was sad about dubldor and didn't wat o sell no more.) "yesssssssssssssssssssssssss" said ron happily because he had salesman inside him. "lets go said harry.


	7. an old returns

Harry potter drug dealer

ron and harry and preganacy hermione all left with Dumbledore secret stash of drug. "ok we'll need to expand our operaton" said harry. "but who can help us" asked hermione whose belly was bulge with baby. "we need the help of old enema…voldemort". They went to voldemort house and said open up and it did. "harrrrrrrrrry pooooooootttttteeeerrr wwwwwhhhaat dooooo yooooouuu wannnnt" said voldemort in a scare voice like a ghost or bogeyman but worser. "voldemort help us sell some drug" said harry potter in a commandeding voice."whhhhhhyyy shhhhhhhhhoooullllld iiiiii llllliiiiiiisssttenn toooooooooo yooooooooooouuuuuuuuu" said Voldemort. Harry took out a bazooka gun. "this is why" harry a laugh. voldmort was furyus "fiiiiiinnnneee iiiillll heeeelllpppp yyyyyyyyyyoooooooouuuuuuuuu" said voldemort . "ok first we need to expand our drug empire" said harry. "okkkkkkkk" said Voldemort and he pulled out his phone and called his mules which aren't donkeys but guys that smuggle the drugs for you.

'ok lets start' said voldemort and they did. Harry gave a drugs to the mules and they went ot mexico and gave them to the spanish people there and they said ""thank you for drugs kind sir" and the mule took there pesos and turned them into america money and gave it to harry potter and friends wesley and hermione and voldemort. this took a few days but they all got a million dollars each. "wow nice cool " said ron "what should we spend it on". 'food for my baby" said hermione and they bought so much food for the baby. "nice now im going to buy a new car" and he did. "oh no im all outta money" said harry ron hermione voldemort simulatanusly "weeeeeeeeeee hhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee noooooooooooooooo mmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooorrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee dddddddddddrrrrrrruuuuggggggggsssssssssssss"

"i think we should start make our own drug" said a wise and smart harry. "thhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt issssssssssssss aaaaaaaaaaa ggggggggggrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaattttttttt pppppppllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn" said Voldemort. "how will we ingredinets though" asked ron wesley red hair child. "let me think" said harry. "I know gringlegotts has some pcp which we can make a t least 50 grams of meth". "okkkkkkkkkk" but voldemort was not a happy campir he was secretly plotting of how to dead harry. "then he had an idea" commmmeeeeee ooovvvvvveeeeeerrrrrrrr heeeeeeerrrrrrre harrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy said voldemort. "ok said harry. Then he TOOK OUT A GUN AND PINTED IT AT HARRY POTTER HEAD. "i knew you wasn't to trust you boldmort " and harry grabbed bazooka gun and shot a rocket that landed right on voldemort head and he was blown up everywhere. "wow harry that was close" said ron staring at all the arms and leg and heads. Suddenly hermione cried outing "MY BABY IS COMED SOON " and they saw that this was the truth and not a lie. Harry and ron and hermione ran to her sides. they swa the baby it had red hair like ron but with hermione face. "quick grab it before it run away" said harry he was new to babying so he didn't know babies cant run way they legs no work. they held up baby with wonder and looked at it with wonder. what now saidron?

what happens next find out!


	8. the baby

harry potter drug dealer

the baby was crying tears while hemione shushed hims face. harry potter was in bank trying to deposit his drug money in bank but the bank wouldn't take it because it came from drug. "please take my dollars we have a hunger baby in a car with mother." The banker had a kind in his heart and he gave him the a million dollar bill "I didn't see you in her go before I police" said the banker with a quick. "harry we have decided to leave a bay with an oprahaneg because we can'tnot support it food need. Harry looked at down and saw the baby was also retarted also. "where can we sell baby" said harry harry potter . "what why sell him give away to good home not bad home where he will be raped and beaten and given bad foods" "NO WE SELL HIM" said harry angered. Harry had kepp getting morerer and morerr evil since ron and hermione combined to baby.

"ok" said ronald red hair reluctantly and gave harry baby to sells. So while harry went ot sell baby hermion and ron had sad sex and it wasn't as fun as happy sex. Then harry came back with one dollar this how much he sold baby. "oh my god why did u sell our baby child for only one dollars" said ron`. harry laugh cruly and said "nobody wants your retarted baby" and laughed. "you are a basturd harry potter you will hell when dead" "maybe so but im alive right now so I can do bad stuff laughed harry". then he raped them both and left them in the snow."I hat harry potter hes a rapist" said ron quietly. "we should go to police and tell them harry as been evil drug dealer" so they did. "you boys di the right things in coming here" said polic chief. Then he tried to grabbed hermiones brest. "you're a perv" scremed hermione and she realized they cunt trust anyonebody. We'll have to be vigalantes said ron with a single tear.

What is will hapeen find out in parts 9


End file.
